


Fell From the Sky Into My Lap

by alienofficial



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Boys, and soft, first time saying I love you, this is just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienofficial/pseuds/alienofficial
Summary: Harley Keener fears a lot of things. Loving Peter Parker isn’t one of them.





	Fell From the Sky Into My Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I’m procrastinating writing my Sweet Home Alabama AU so I wrote this instead
> 
> The first chapter SHOULD be up this weekend but uhhhh I’m a garbage human who doesn’t work well with self-given deadlines
> 
> Also I’m SORRY for my over use of italics..... I just have a lot of feelings ok
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande’s “Pete Davidson”. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr to give prompts or feedback @ peterparcouer

Peter wasn’t even doing anything special the first time _those words_ flashed through Harley’s mind. 

Harley had just woken up, still sleep warm and comfortable, stretching his sore body across the sheets as he reaches for his boyfriend who was _supposed_ to be sleeping soundly next to him. Instead Harley felt cold sheets, forcing him to open his eyes to try and locate the man himself. 

The frustration of waking alone that he felt only moments before is immediately washed away by fondness when he gets his eyes on Peter. Sitting shirtless with only a pair of inside out boxers on, Peter is working at the desk in Harley’s room, tongue poked out slightly and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Harley couldn’t see what exactly he was working on, but judging by the fact that Peter hadn’t even noticed he had woken up he knew it had to be something important.

The surprise of seeing Peter not only awake before him but moving around and _working_ was enough to make Harley speak up, even when all he really wanted to do was continue admiring in silence. 

“Hey,” Harley said, voice hoarse with sleep. “What are you doing up already?”

Peter looked up with a start, eyes immediately focusing on Harley. Whatever he was working on before has been completely forgotten, focusing all his attention on his sleepy boyfriend.

 _Good_ , Harley thinks. 

“I woke up around and hour ago,” Peter starts. He stretches his back out over the back of his chair, releasing a pleased groan at the popping sounds that come from cracking his back. “Couldn’t fall back asleep.”

Instead of answering, Harley holds his hand out to Peter across the bed in a silent invitation to rejoin him. Peter grins at him, all soft and warm and fond. Harley’s gut clenches. 

“I can’t yet,” Peter sighs. “I really have to finish this final design or Pepper is going to kill me.” 

Harley pouts and instead of taking that as an answer, just clenches his hand together a few times in the universal “gimme” sign. Peter bites his lower lip, looking back and forth from Harley to the new Stark tech design before letting his head fall back and releasing a loud groan. 

Peter stands. Harley grins. 

“I hate you,” Peter says simply as he settles himself on top of Harley. 

_I love you._

Harley freezes. 

He and Peter have been together for seven months, have grown closer every day and in that time both of them have faced and conquered fears. 

Peter helped Harley through his first hurricane in NYC and held his hand when he woke up in cold sweats after a nightmare about losing Peter in an “internship” accident. 

Harley helped Peter through a panic attack when they got caught in an elevator together, had his back when Peter finally confronted Flash Thompson for being a dick at their high school graduation, and visited Ben Parker’s grave with him every other Sunday. 

Harley Keener fears a lot of things. Loving Peter Parker isn’t one of them. 

Harley raises one hand to rest gently on Peters cheek while the other rest on the mans hip. His gut clenches tight again when Peter turns his head to press a gentle kiss to his palm before resuming their previous position and resting one of his own hands loosely around Harley’s wrist. 

“Hey,” Harley says softly, a small smile on his face while he gently rubs his thumb against Peter’s cheek. “I love you.”

Peter stills on top of him. His eyes are wide, mouth dropped open and thighs clenched tight against Harley’s sides where he’s straddling the older man. His hand tightens its grip where it’s wrapped around Harley’s wrist. 

“Holy shit,” he breathes out, a beaming smile taking over his face. Harley returns the smile with a grin of his own before wrapping his hand loosely around Peter’s neck to pull him closer. 

Their lips come together in an easily practiced motion, a little awkward around both of their smiles but still not slowing them down. 

Peter pulls away from the kiss first, breathing heavy but _still fucking smiling._

Harley can’t believe how lucky he is.

“I love you too, by the way,” Peter says as he drops down to place another kiss against Harley’s lips. This ones a little more messy, a little more desperate, and Harley groans as Peter grinds his clothed hips into Harley’s own still naked ones. Peter pulls away again to add, “Just in case it wasn’t obvious.”

“Shut _up_ , Parker.” 

“You love me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are v much appreciated thank youuuu:)


End file.
